School gate
by Scifigal
Summary: SG-1 are back at school...or are they!!!


  
  
Jack walked down the school corridor with his best friend Daniel. He was captain of the school hockey and baseball team, so people were pretty keen to be his friend. People were pretty keen to be his girlfriend too, although he wasn't going out with anyone at the moment because he didn't really like anyone. He had never really liked anyone he'd gone out with but that was a lad thing. At the moment a rather unattractive underweight girl with massive lips (to big to be natural) called Anise was pestering him to go out with her but he never would. All the other lads found her incredible attractive but he didn't really give one…they could have her freely.   
"So Danny boy, you coming to watch me and the other SGC's win tonight!" asked Jack. "Do you mean the hockey game" replied Daniel, "Yea sure, I'll come and give you my support". Jack smiled "Ferreti's injured, so Samuel's is taking his place" he stated. Daniel nodded and said " his knee injury still playing up then?".  
They were both in design next. Daniel enjoyed it because he liked drawing and building mini pyramids…the guy was obsessed with history, particularly Egypt and the ancient Romans and Greeks. Jack however was not so keen on it. All he ever did was design stars capes, he loved the stars and he had a massive telescope in his loft and a slightly smaller portable one. He did also draw people playing Hockey but he wasn't to good at that. He did make a hockey stick once but it broke after a couple of games. He did score a few goals with it though.   
They walked into class. The teacher Mrs Rees wasn't there yet. Jack sat in his place and Daniel went and sat by one of his other friends, Matthew. Jack sat down in his place. "Hey Kawaski" he yelled across the room "is Feretti not in". Kawaski shook his head. "Dang" exclaimed Jack, "I'm sitting on me lonesome". Suddenly the teachers voice loomed from across the room, "Jack O'Neill get your feet of that desk". He did so. Behind the teacher was a girl with blond hair, cute thought Jack actually very cute "This is the new girl, her name is Samantha, she comes from Colorado springs" announced the teacher. "Sam" corrected the girl "it sounds better". The teacher just shrugged. "I'm afraid you make the class uneven so you will have to sit on your own, but it looks like Jonathan is on his own today so if you want you can join him" said the teacher. "Jack" he corrected. Sam smiled, he was pretty good looking. So she went and sat next to him.  
"Hi! I'm Jack not Jonathan" Said Jack "nice to meet you I guess". Sam looked at him cautiously "you guess" she asked. He smiled, he had a nice smile "well you seem all right so far but looks can be deceiving". She smiled back, he noticed her eyes, and they were like two blue gems. The lesson got underway and they were given a task. They had to draw something they liked looking at. Jack wanted to have something with a stars cape behind it, but he couldn't think what, then it came to him.   
Sam was busy drawing a man looking through a telescope. She realised that her man looked like…OOPS she had been drawing Jack subconsciously. After about 40 minutes they had both finished. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine" said Jack a lopsided smile spreading across his face. She turned hers around so he could see it, "the guy kinda looks like you because I didn't know who else to draw" she explained. He smiled and turned his around "that's kinda you as well". The picture was of her and the stars behind her. The stars were really well drawn; he must be into astronomy like me she thought. "You like astronomy?" she asked. He nodded "yes I've got this massive telescope in my loft, well it's my bedroom really but it's in the loft". She smiled "cool, I love astronomy but I haven't got a telescope…my dad won't buy me one" she explained. "You should come and have a go on mine if you want it's so big and strong that you can see the craters on the moon on a clear day, I've got a smaller portable one as well that you could borrow if you ever wanted to". "Thanks" she said, she couldn't help but think how nice he was. "Do you like hockey or baseball" he asked. "I don't mind watching it but I don't play" she replied "why". "I've got a game of hockey tonight, I'm the school captain for hockey and baseball" he said, he was worried she might think he was showing of. "Cool, I might come and offer my support, are you gonna win" she said. "We always do" he said confidently. "Good, I'll come then" she said. "So what about you what do you do Samantha…" he asked. "Carter" she finished for him "I surf the net, I read books on physics and I do long distance running". "I do long distance running. You should apply for the team and we could train together…you know go for a run around the block and all that" he said "were do you live". "I've just moved into number 7 on Grange lane" she answered. "Cool, you live a block away from me and Daniel, that's him over there, the one with the glasses. He looks like a nerd but he's great really, just don't get him started on History" said Jack.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When the lesson was finished Jack introduced Sam to Daniel and two of his other friends Kawaski and Janet. "So are you coming to the hockey game later" asked Daniel. She nodded "How could I miss it, so do you play?". Daniel laughed "no, I just watch and cheer...it's not my kinda thing...I don't mind watching though". "Same here" she said in agreement. Janet had a conversation with her about Colorado Springs that lasted for about ten minutes while Jack and Daniel discussed Ferreti's absence. "What lesson have you got next?" asked Jack. "History" said Daniel happily, "same here" said Jack. "Darn I've got Geography" muttered Kawaski, "So have I" said Janet "we've got Mrs Hart, so we better go cos she doesn't like it when anyone is late". They went of to lessons together. "What have you got next Sam" asked Jack. She opened her file and glanced at her timetable, "I'm with you guys, hope it's not another uneven class" she commented. "It will be I think but don't worry we sit on tables of four so you can sit with us and Daniel's mate Matthew if you want" said Jack.   
They headed of to History and found that they had to sit directly at the front. Matthew sat at one end of the table next to Daniel. Then Sam was in-between Daniel and Jack. The teacher wasn't there yet and Daniel and Matthew were chatting about History…Sam thought Matthew was a bit annoying but she could cope with him. Jack was fairly patient with him but he obviously wasn't to keen on him either.   
"So tell me about your parents" asked Jack casually. "My dad is called Jacob and my mom…my mom died last year in a car crash" she answered slowly. "Sorry" said Jack. "Both Daniel's parents are dead and his old girlfriend who died earlier this year" he told her this in a whisper so he didn't upset Daniel. "God, that must be tough, I only lost one and that was hard enough" she said "My brother took it a bit worse than I did but he's older and hadn't seen her for a week before she died because he went on holiday with his girlfriend…he was devastated when he got home".   
Then the teacher entered, she was ten minutes late. Her name was Mrs Caroline. She was small, skinny and had brown hair "Morning class, I'm Mrs. Caroline. Right, I know some of you but not all of you so lets go through you one by one". She went through them desk by desk until last of all she came to their desk. "Matthew, Daniel…you must be Samantha the new girl…or is it Sam" said the teacher. "Yes I prefer Sam" replied Sam. "Right Sam, why on your first day have you ended up sitting by Mr Jonathan O'Neill here" she commented sarcastically. "Hey, I thought you liked me" said Jack in the best hurt voice he could muster. "I do but god knows why when you can't even remember the date World War one started on" she said calmly. "it must be my wonderful sense of humour" he said sarcastically, she grinned "or maybe not". Sam laughed, this seemed like a nice teacher, and one who actually knew what a sense of humour was.   
Mrs Caroline went back to the front of the class and started the lesson. She kept it interesting all the way through the lesson and there were plenty of funny moments like when she was explaining an important point and said 'but and that's a big but'. She looked embarrassed when she realised that they were all laughing but she just laughed too. There was one point were she asked a question that she presumed nobody would know the answer of and only Daniel, Matthew and Sam put their hands up. She asked Sam and was amazed to find out she really did know…and she'd read it in a book…shock horror. Jack leant across and said "So your not just a pretty face then" and Sam had found it hard to stop herself blushing.   
At the end of the lesson Daniel and Matthew disappeared of chatting about the wonders of History and her and Jack were left alone in the class apart from the teacher, packing their bags. "So, do you see what I mean about Daniel being a history freak. He wants to be an archaeologist when he grows up" said Jack. "He'd enjoy that…so what do you want to be?" she asked. "Don't laugh but I want to be in the military. "Really, my dad's in the military…he's a General, don't know what he's working on though" said Sam. "Why is it top secret…what do you want to be?" asked Jack. "Yes…I think so… I'm not sure, maybe the military or maybe a physicist… yeah that would be cool" replied Sam. "You coming to lunch now after we've dropped our bags of at our lockers" asked Jack. "Not today, I lost my money on the bus this morning" she replied. "No worries, I'll pay it's not that expensive" said Jack smiling at her. She gave him one of her own dazzling smiles and said "thanks, I'll meet you outside this room in five minutes then". She left to put here stuff in her locker. Hers was in different part of the school than Jack, his was about five meters away from the history class and hers was up the stairs and along the corridor.   
Just as he was about to leave Mrs Caroline said "paying for her dinner, sitting next to her in class, waiting for her so you can go to lunch together and telling her she's more than a pretty face, Jack O'Neill I'd say you had a bit of a thing for her. What will poor Anise think; she's carried a bit of a flame for you for quite a while. Then again, she never turns up to lessons or wears enough clothing to be called decent anyway, you're choice seems to be better. Oh and I think you might be in there, she certainly looks like she's smitten too". "Smitten" exclaimed Jack "What kind of words that". She just grinned and just as he was leaving the classroom he said "world war one started in 1914 and finished in 1918 on November the 11th at 11 o'clock".   
He shoved his bag in the locker and waited for Sam to return. While he was waiting Daniel and Janet turned up. "You coming to lunch?" asked Janet. He nodded and said, "yes, I was just waiting for Sam but here she is". When Sam reached them she said "why are you standing there, I told you to meet me there" she pointed to outside the history room door, which was about three meters away. They all laughed and Jack couldn't help think that Sam had a lot of fun to bring into their lives, she was certainly full of energy and Mrs Caroline's mention of Smitten was running through his mind.   
They brought their lunch from the canteen and sat down on one of the free tables. They were joined by some more of Jack and Daniel's friends that Sam hadn't met yet. They were called Vicky and Tina and they were in the year below Sam and Jack. Vicky lived a couple houses down from Daniel and Tina was one of her best friends. They all had cheeseburgers and fries apart from Sam who had fries with salad. She let Jack have a bit of her salad for his burger though. They talked about California and Sam's old school for a bit. Kawaski told them a funny story about when he was visiting his aunt, who lives in Colorado Springs. He had been sunbathing in the garden and showing his muscles of to some girls when his aunt accidentally turned on the sprinkler which was freezing cold and soaked him. The girls all laughed at him and he felt ashamed.   
Sam and Daniel were in the same set but Janet was in the set below and Jack and Kawaski were in another set below her. As Jack had pointed out though, they weren't in bottom set so they couldn't be that stupid.  
During Sam and Daniel's lesson they revised trigonometry and they both finished their questions with a couple of minutes left to spare. "That will be no Maths homework for us then" said Daniel cheerfully. "What's your favourite subject?" asked Daniel. "Physics" replied Sam. "Really, Jack likes physics to, he's into astronomy". "I know, my dad is in the military so I guess I get it from him" she said. "What does your mum do?" asked Daniel. "My mum died last year in a car crash" muttered Sam. "I'm sorry, I know how it feels, both my parents died when I was very young" said Daniel sympathetically. "I know, Jack told me. That must be tough, it was bad enough when just one of mine died" said Sam. "My parents were archaeologists. They died in a museum they were working for when they were putting up one of the displays" muttered Daniel "Maybe they are the reason I like history so much". There conversation was interrupted by the end of lesson bell. "Are you coming to the game now?" asked Daniel, changing the subject. She nodded ant they left the class and went to the sports hall.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When they got there they found that the two teams were already warming up. They stood right next to the side and waved to Jack. He saw them and skated over. "Hey, so Janet didn't manage to persuade you to try your hand at cheer leading then?" asked Jack. "No, not a chance it isn't my kinda thing. I'd rather cheer on the sidelines" she replied giving him one of those sweet little smiles of hers. Daniel went over to sit by Matthew, Vicky and Tina, he saved a place next to him for Sam. Vicky had got a seat on the front row so they could see what was going on really clearly. "I better go and warm in" said Jack almost regretfully. "mmm, you better had, good look…and Jack, be careful, don't loose a hand or anything" she said. Jack looked at her, she was being completely serious. "OK Sam but only for you" he said sarcastically and he skated of. Sam went and sat down by the others.   
The match got underway and it was obvious Jack and CO. were going to win, the other team just didn't seem to be able to intercept any of their passes but Jack's team seemed to intercept the other sides easily. Sam found herself really getting into the match and standing up and cheering every time Jacks team scored. This ended up being fairly often as they won fourteen goals to nil. Jack scored seven of the fourteen goals and looked pretty pleased with himself.   
When he'd got his skates of and got changed he came out to the stand to see if they had waited for him. They had. "Hey Jack well done" said Daniel giving his friend a pat on the back. Every one nodded in agreement. "I better go home" said Sam "or my dad might get worried". "Were all going now so we can walk part of the way with you" said Daniel. So they all left. Sam had to walk the last part of the way on her own because she lived the furthest away. She knocked on the door and her dad opened the door for her. "Your new school finishes pretty late doesn't it" he said sarcastically. "Sorry dad, I was at a hockey match with some friends…one of them is the school captain" she explained. "Good, so your making friends OK then" said her dad, he sounded relived. She preceded to tell him about her new friends.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day came pretty slowly as far as Sam was concerned, she wanted to get into school and see her new friends. The first lesson she had was English. She had this with Janet. The lesson was fairly boring. They read the first chapter of to kill a mocking bird and made notes on it. The teacher didn't know how to be funny, Sam thought she was a rather miserable cow. After the lesson had finished she bumped into Tina on the way to the corridor. They were both heading the same way so they walked together. Tina was telling Sam about her funny and very small maths teacher and wasn't looking were she was going. She pushed open a door without looking if anyone was on the other side, Sam didn't have time to warn her. The door flung one of the teachers to the side. The teacher started screaming at Tina and Sam was almost in hysterics but she held back her laughter. After the teacher had gone she turned to Tina and said "and I thought my English teacher was bad…who was that?". Tina laughed, "oh that's Mrs Rossington one of the Physics teachers. She's always like that". Tina turned of down one of the corridors so Sam was left on her own. She went to her next lesson, which was PE. She had PE with Jack and Kawaski. She didn't have to do anything though so she sat on one of the stools and watched those two practise there passing and shooting. Another lad called Tom was being in goal. He was the reserve goalkeeper for the team. When Kawaski was practising his shooting Jack skated over to talk to Sam. "Are you all right or are we boring you?" asked Jack. "No, I'm fine" she replied. "This lunch time do you wanna go for a jog or are you going to surf the net or something?" said Jack, he looked hopefully at her. She smiled, why not she thought, "Yeah sure as long as you don't charge of because I'd be pretty lost" said Sam. A boyish lop sided grin spread across his face, "Great, we could go in ten minutes if you want so we'll be back in plenty of time to eat". She nodes, "OK". They spent most of the jog in silence, Jack pointed out a couple of places and people of interest but that was it. They got back to school with 20 minutes of lunch time to go so they rushed to the canteen and ate.   
The afternoon lesson was physics. Sam and Jack sat together and Daniel and Janet sat on the other side of the table. The lesson was about electricity. Daniel was bemused by the fact that they both liked physics. He thought they would be perfect for each other but neither really seemed to notice. His thoughts were broken by Sam. "Hey guys do you wanna go see that new action movie that's just came out tonight. I hear it's got it all, sci-fi, action, adventure, horror, romance…you name it they've got it". They all nodded, "Cool, we can invite Matthew, Vicky, Tina, Kawaski and Samuel's if you want" she said. "Sounds good to me" said Jack enthusiastically.   
The lesson finished and they all went home to prepare for the cinema. Sam opened her front door and called her dad. "Hey dad, can you lend me some money so I can go out with my friends tonight" asked Sam cautiously. "Were are you going" asked her dad. "The cinema…it's only a couple of blocks away I can walk there and back" she explained. "Sure then when are you going" asked her dad. She shrugged and said "I'll leave in about an hour and a half". Then she ran of into the kitchen to make dinner.   
Jack ate his tea and had a shower. He then went upstairs to get ready. He decided he'd wear his new baize combat trousers and a black T-shirt with his leather jacket. He left the house with plenty of time to spare…he wanted to be there early for once in his life.  
After Sam had had a bite to eat she ran up stairs and got ready. She searched through her hole cupboard for something suitable. Usually she'd just wear her jeans and her leather jacket but she didn't want to tonight. Finally she found what she was looking for. Her medium length brown skirt and long sleeved tight brown top. "Perfect" she muttered to herself.   
Daniel had got home, told his foster parents he was going out, ate and finished of his homework. He didn't have time to have a shower so he went up and got changed. He had to iron his jeans because they had only just been washed. He wasn't looking what he was doing and burnt a whole in the ironing board cover. "argh" he exclaimed when he realised what he'd done. He flung his clothes on a.s.a.p. and brushed his short hair and charged out the front door before his foster parents saw what he'd done…he was going to get yelled at when he got home.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They all met up at the cinema and bought their tickets. The film was pretty good. It was about a group of people who travelled to other worlds through an alien device.   
When they were leaving the cinema Daniel said "that film was cool, crazy though". "What you don't think they are going to find a big metal ring at Giza then" said Sam sarcastically. "Let me get this right..… That's Egypt right?" asked Jack. "Oh well done Jack, of cause that's Egypt" said Daniel in a mocking voice. Jack just shrugged and kept on walking.   
Tina and Vicky left the cinema and headed the opposite way home to Sam, Jack and Daniel. Daniel's was the first house they reached. Jack and Sam carried on alone. Sam's house was further away than Jacks. When they reached his house he asked "Do you wanna come in and have a drink and take a look at my telescope?". "OK, but I can't stay for long" she replied. He rang the doorbell and when there was no reply he opened the door with his own keys. "Weird they don't seem to be in" he said "Do you wanna sit down in there and I'll get the coffee", he gestured to a doorway.   
Sam sat down and turned on the TV and within a couple of minutes he brought the drinks in. He put hers on the table by her and went over to check the answer machine. There were two messages. One of Ferreti and One of his parents who said they had gone to the pub and would be back late. "Great, thanks for telling me" he muttered "good job I had my keys". Sam nodded, she was feeling uneasy about being in the house alone with him. "Shall we check out your telescope then" she said braking the silence. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. They went up the stairs and up a ladder into the loft. "Neat bedroom" commented Sam as she looked round. He opened the massive sky light and lined the telescope upwards. "It's all yours" he said and he sat down on his bed. Sam peered through the telescope. "Cool, you can see the moon really well" she commented. "It's a clear night…focus in more and you may be able to see the craters" he explained. She did so and gasped. "Cool huh?" said Jack who was by this point lying down. "I'd love to visit other planets" said Sam suddenly. She left the telescope and sat on the edge of Jacks bed. "Well you never know" he said. He was starring up at the ceiling. Sam looked up to see what was so interesting, the ceiling was decorated in a stars cape…she recognised some of the constellations. "They glow in the dark" said Jack as Sam started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked as she lay down next to him. "They do!" he said sounding confused. Sam stopped laughing and said "nothing…they're very nice" as she lay her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and they lay like that for a minute or so. Jack raised his arm so he could see his watch, "It's 10.28 Sam you better go or your dad might get worried". They got up and went downstairs.  
Jack put on his coat and opened the door for her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm escorting you home" he replied "I thought your dad may prefer it if you don't have to walk back on your own".   
They walked in silence for a bit until Sam said "it's freezing isn't it". He nodded. He touched her hand with his, "Your hand is cold", he held it in is. They walked like this for the rest of the way until they were outside Sam's door. "Thanks" said Sam "Do you wanna drop by tomorrow morning for breakfast on your way to school". "That sounds great" said Jack "Night Sam". She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Night" she said as she turned and opened the front door and disappeared inside.  
Jacob Carter had watched his daughter come hand in hand with this young man down the street and was amused, even more so when she kissed him on the cheek.   
When Sam was inside her house she let herself smile contentedly. "Was that the cute hockey player your in to Sam…my you do work fast" called her dad from the kitchen. Sam laughed, "He's coming round for breakfast tomorrow morning on the way to school…do you mind?" asked Sam. "Of course not…it will be nice to meet him" replied her dad. She said goodbye to him and went upstairs to bed.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Her alarm woke her in the morning and she had plenty of time to prepare for Jack to come around. She showered, got dressed and put on her new perfume. It was not long until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Jack outside with a carton of fresh orange in his hand. "Oh, I didn't know if you'd have any, it's a hockey thing…I need to drink plenty of fresh fruit juice" explained Jack. She nodded and signalled for him to come in. "Something smells good" he Jack. "My dads cooking breakfast" explained Sam. "No it's not that" he said, he leaned against her "It's you, your wearing a different perfume". She blushed "Do you like it?" she asked. "MMMM, Like it, it great Sam" he muttered. "All right son stop coming onto my daughter and come and eat breakfast" muttered Jacob Carter. "Dad" exclaimed Sam. "Well" he said "So Jack I hear you'd like to be in the military?". "Yes sir" said Jack. "Yes sir…you'd suite it" said Jacob "Don't you want to play hockey professionally…or is it too dangerous for you?". "I just don't think it would be a fun career…a hobby yes but I wouldn't like being in the media…sir" explained Jack. Jacob laughed and signalled for them to both follow him.   
After they ate breakfast they walked to school. They were in the same first lesson together it was Biology. After the lesson they were talking in the corridor. "So you reckon you'll win the hockey game tonight?" asked Sam. "Of course we will" said Jack defensively. Sam laughed and gave him a hug. "What was that for?" he asked. "I don't know, I just wanted to" she replied, she blushed slightly. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently kissed her. "What was that for?" asked Sam. He grinned, "I just felt like it!" She laughed.   
Then suddenly lots of men wearing military uniforms turned the corner and gassed them.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jack woke up to find himself in bed in the infirmary. "Colonel your awake" said Sam from beside his bed. Janet came over to his side. "Don't worry Colonel…your going to be alright," she said. "What happened?" he asked. "You've been un-conscious for three days sir" explained Sam "You were injured on the last mission…do you not remember?". "No" he muttered "But I remember something…must have been a dream". "What dream?" asked Sam curiously. "A nice one" said Jack, flashing a grin at her, "a nice one".  
THE END  
Hope you liked it!!!!!!   



End file.
